


Gravity Falls Song AU

by xXChaoticDiamondXx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Bondage, F/F, Fluff, Gore, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Smut, relationships, song au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXChaoticDiamondXx/pseuds/xXChaoticDiamondXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about writing short stories of a Gravity Falls couple based on a song. If you want to see a relationship with a song of both your choosing just say in the comments! For example just write  Top crush/Bottom crush(Fill in the words) and song(Where you tell me the song and the person who made it). ALSO! If you want an AU for it (Monster,Demon Summoner(Check my other story), Reverse, etc, just tell me also)<br/>And do tell if you want it to be fluff/smut/gore/ or any specifics of what kind of action you want to take place involving 'activity' ;)</p><p>However I'll only accept the couples from the tags above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simon Curtis- Enemy (BillDip)

**Author's Note:**

> Simon Curtis- Enemy
> 
> BillDip
> 
> Dipper finally had it with Bill, and now they have a break up confrontation. (Dipper lives in a apartment)

_All this time I thought you knew, I thought you were aware. Of how much I would do for you, of just how much I care._

 

 

Heavy knocking came from the door, and if Dipper didn't know it sounded like at any moment, the door would break.

 

The boy got up from the couch, turning off the TV and headed towards the door. Looking through the peephole, what he saw in return was a yellow eye. Doubling back, his eyes widened upon knowing just who it was. And who he hated with all his guts for weeks now.

Bill.

 

"Come on, Pine- Dipper, Dipper. Look, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean it. C'mon, can you please let me in?" The voice of the demon called, surpassing the door and walls capacity that was supposed to muffle it even by a little. Of course, Bill was a demon. He wouldn't let a door and walls drown out his voice when it came to him. "Just go away, Bill! I'm done with being you're puppet, go find someone else." spat back the blue pajama wearing boy who quickly retreated back to his couch. Only to find that the demon was already their. Figures, teleportation powers.

 

The demon wore casual clothing this time, nothing fancy like what he normally does. Yellow scarf with black brick patterns, a brown sweater (for once he didn't wear an outfit completely yellow and black) with grey pants and black slacks. He didn't have anything on his right eye where normally an eye patch or something was, so it revealed the scar that went across his eye. Kind of like Scar's from the Lion King, however it kept the eye shut.

"You know I didn't mean to do any of that, it was supposed to be a joke!" The demon persisted, getting up off the couch.

 

_All this time you sat here thinking that I wouldn't give. Every bit of life of mine just so that you could live._

 

Dipper took a step back, eyes narrowed to express just how much he hated the demon. How could he? "You left me there for dead, and now you're saying its supposed to be all some sort of sick joke?!" he had enough of Bill, he was just becoming harder and harder to handle. Not to mention the demon only laughs it off and thinks that it can be solved with just small talk and a kiss. Please.

The boy stormed over to the door, just about to open the handle when a hand covered his, another slamming down onto the door so that he was trapped underneath the demon. What's worse is that his back was facing the demon's front body, so that meant he couldn't hit him where it counts. "Come on, Dippy. You know its just a joke, you know I care for you." Lips pressed against the back of his neck, a spot the demon knew was his 'weakest point'.

 

_And now I've got a feel from you it's bitterness and cold, I'm hearing what you say but not believing what I'm told_

 

The boy only struggled to get out of the position. "Are you deaf? And don't call me that anymore, we're done. We've _been_ done since, since  _that_! Why can't you just get it through your sick skull?" How Bill managed to keep the patience he had Dipper would never know. Honestly he thought that he would have been blasted with flames after that, but he never did.

"Because I love you. I'm not going to let my little constellation leave me." mumbled Bill, whose hand that had been on the door wrapped around Dipper's waist, pulling him closer whilst the other hand slowly worked around to try and pull Dipper's hand away from the handle. Which of course, earned the demon a growl from the pissed off boy "I've left you for three damn weeks, Bill. And through those weeks you've been giving me letter after letter, and now you finally decide to show up?" Dipper chocked out, his struggling becoming more of a drunken struggle. Which was weak, considering that the boy upon Bill's perspective has only drank perhaps five times since their break up. Not all in one, from his knowledge anyway.

 

_Please hold me like you did before, We don't know what we're fighting for_

 

The demon managed to pull Dipper's hand from the doorknob, and intertwined his fingers with the other's while slowly bringing them towards the couch. "I know busy isn't an excuse, but I was busy. I wanted to make it up to you and its waiting at my place, since I figured letters weren't working and you were very much angry for the other weeks I decided to come now to avoid any serious fighting." Bill explained. Dipper's free hand grabbed the arm which held him closer to the demon, desperately trying to pull it off with no use. "J-just leave me alone, alright? I don't need you. I don't..." Dipper's words caught up altogether, tears brimming his eyes while the demon fell back on the couch so that Dipper's was on top of him, and pressed his head to the nook of the boy. Breathing in the scent he missed so much while keeping the boy's back pressed against his chest.

They stayed in this position for awhile, Bill kissing the boy's neck as to soothe him whilst Dipper began to fall asleep.

Which indeed happened, as the steady breathing of Dipper supported the fact that he was finally resting within his arms.

 

_I need you won't you stay with me, Cause I don't wanna be your enemy_

 

The demon kissed Dipper's neck for a last time, shutting his own eye and going off into his own comfortable slumber with his Dippy.

 

 

 

Who knew all this could happen simply because Bill left him at an overly crowded store.


	2. Of Monsters and Men- King and Lionheart (Ford/Bill)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of Monsters and Men- King and Lionheart
> 
> FordBill
> 
> Ford learns many, many things from Bill. Which would eventually lead to darkness.

_Taking over this town, they should worry,_

 

He was finally making a breakthrough. After all these years, with the help of Bill, he was finally making something. Something big.

The man stood in front of the half done portal, a wide smile on his face. "We're doing it, Bill. My friend." Of course, victories did not go without difficulty. Whenever he went into town to get materials from there, people would mutter things about him. Some even thought he was a mad scientist, others believed that he was just crazy. But he didn't care, because all his work was finally going to pay off once he got to go through all these dimensions and learn more about each and every one.

 

_But this problem aside I think I taught you well_

 

"Of course, Sixer. See? With both of our minds, anything is possible! Those people just don't know how great of a guy you are. But you'll show them with this new discovery." Bill mused, hands behind his back. Ford was so lucky to have the dream demon as his partner, something that no other mortal man has ever accomplished as well as he.

 

Not to mention the demon had a classy human form. A yellow suit with black tie, black arms and hands, where the fingers curved to have sharp nails, black pants and boots, and yellow hair which had black streaks running through it. The demon was dark skinned, almost as dark as the night itself, his eye a golden color, the right eye having been shut from a scar the demon had yet to tell him about. To top it off, his long top hat.

"Couldn't have done this without you, Bill. All thanks to you." Ford praised, a smile on his lips.

 

_That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run_

 

Ford awake upon having a nightmare, a nightmare so sinister and realistic it was as if everything around him was burning. The dream, it was the shack being far more different, empty yet people and creatures huddling in while chaos was going on outside. Eyeballs with wings turning people to stone and a gigantic tri- "Hey Sixer, something wrong?" a voice asked, the man turning his head to see Bill staring down at him.

The man shook his head "No, no. Just a nightmare. No need to worry about me, Bill." He responded. But he couldn't help but now doubt what he was doing. Was it actually right?

No, it had to be right. The demon never showed any hostility towards him, so why should he worry? Better to not act like Fiddleford now when their was work to do.

"Well alright then, Sixer. I wanted to show you something anyway, so get off that couch and I'll lead you to a perfect spot that I thought you'd love, being a nerd and all." Bill teased, floating over to where the door out of the shack was. Ford laughed, getting up and following after him "Alright, Bill. But I'm not as big of a nerd as you are."

 

_And in the winter night sky the ships are sailing, looking down on these bright blue city lights_

 

It was a magnificent view. They were on the hill which showed the town below, and a perfect view of the stars and moon. Bill knew him so well. Guess that was why they were friends, knowing everything about each other, huh?

"Its wonderful, Bill." The man commented, in awe of the scenery. The demon sitting besides him only chuckled "Don't get all sentimental on me. Bad for the business, right?" Oh, but that was only a joke. They seemed to love teasing each other with it. The demon lazily moved an arm to sit at his waist, even giving him a lazy kiss on the cheek.

"You're my favorite human, you know that right?" The demon purred out, his head falling down to the crook of the mortal's neck while his other arm sneaked around, pulling Ford closer. "Yes, you tell me that every day, Bill. Especially when you're drunk." The demon and his margaritas alright, being able to drink five at a time. "And don't you know it." Came the response, the demon placing his clawed hand onto his cheek, turning his face to look at the demon that brought them into a kiss. The kiss was soft at first, but of course being the demon Bill was it only dived down further to where lips smashed against each other, Bill letting out possessive growls all the while.

 

And what a night that was.

 

_And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait_

 

The time finally came. Fiddleford had rope wrapped around his torso, Ford holding onto the end of the rope as the portal was activated. "Alright, our first try. Go on, Fiddleford. We're breaking history!" Ford called as his friend was levitated off the ground, and seemed to not exactly be too hyped in going through the portal.

But he did.

So Ford waited, and upon feeling a tug on teh rope he began to pull back, which then led to pulling the other male out and down the ground. And he looked... horrified.

Ford rushed over to him, using a light to put on his eyes "Fiddleford, are you alright?!" He asked, worried. The other only let out mumbles, eyes wide and unable to say anything else.

What had Bill done?

 

_We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay_

 

The male slept, one of the only ways he could contact Bill without calling him directly to this world. And so the male ran up the books laid out, all the way to where he felt he just knew the demon he thought he could trust would be.

"Bill!" He shouted, and right on time to see the demon seeming to talk to other creatures from a tear. And what he could only assume that what was inside the tear was what his dear friend had seen.

 

_Howling ghost they reappear,_

 

The demon turned around, a wide smile plastered onto his face as he ever so slowly walked towards him.

"Well, well, well, looks like you finally figured it out! I did say you were my favorite human, and boy you sure are! But as a _puppet_! Thinking that I'd willingly hand you off the secrets of the universe. But we had a good run, didn't we? You are pretty great in bed, but that can't stop chaos."

The demon's only been using him, after all this time. He couldn't believe it. "But, you can always join us. A guy like you would be perfect for the apocalypse!"

 

And it was then the man awoke, shut the portal down, and began to descend into paranoia.

 

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

When was Stanley going to come? He asked him to, yet so far their was no sign. The male paced around, sweaty hands clasped together behind his back. Just as he was about to give up a knocking sounded on the door. Worry fell over him, and grabbing a crossbow and light, he began to head to the door.

Right when he opened it he aimed the arrow straight at whoever came. "Hey, calm down their! You called me all the way over here to shoot m e or something?" A complaint sounded, Ford slowly lowering his weapon. Stan? He looked like a mess, if he didn't know better he's been living in the back of a car or something. "Stan? Is that you?" He questioned, going over and flashing a light over what could be his brother's eyes. "Yes, its me. Now what did you want?"

Ford ushered him in, grabbing the final journal he had kept and handed it to the man "Keep that with you and get as far away as you can from Gravity Falls. Trust me and just go, you're the only one who I can trust now!" Ford told him, heading towards the door that led to the portal to finish it off for good. "Hey, after all this time you just came to ask me to keep some dumb journal? Don't you have any idea of how much shit I've been through??" Stan questioned back, following the older male.

 

_ But you're a king and I'm a lionheart _

 

The two brothers struggled against one another, the journal having been cast aside. The two punched and pushed each other, to the point where Ford grabbed Stan and pushed him against a steaming symbol on his desk. The brother screamed as pain enveloped, snapping the male out from his senses. "Stan, I'm, sorry, I-"

 

But before he could finish that thought, the other screamed "Left hook!" and punched him right in the jaw, Ford stumbling back and only being pushed further. Till his arm pressed against the lever that activated the portal. Things started to levitate, others being thrown into the portal.

And soon enough, Ford began to be lifted. "Stan! Protect the journal, that's the only thing you need, do it for me!" Ford screamed, his hands only managing to hold onto the ends of the portal. Then, he felt cold hands grab onto them, a whisper sounding in his ear "See you next time, Sixer~" before he was forced into the portal.

 

_A lionheart_

 

Stanley was alone, the portal having shut down and broke, his shoulder blade throbbing, his brother gone... all that was left was the shack itself, and the journal which laid to his side.

 

And without his knowledge, the book opened, pages passing until it went to the page of what was the first blueprint of two more to bring his brother back.


	3. Daughter- Still (BillDip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daughter- Still
> 
> BillDip
> 
> Two lovers who always do more arguing than loving, yet never have the courage to let this relationship go. (Starts on the cliff overlooking Gravity Falls to the inside of the Mystery Shack)

_I'll wrap up my bones, and leave them out of this home, out on the road_

 

Dipper stood on a cliff of Gravity Falls, which overlooked the entire town. If only the scenery was as great as the relationship he had with his demon, Bill. He didn't know, it just wasn't working out. No matter how hard either of them tried, and on Bill's part it was like he wasn't. Only offering comfort, but other than that... nothing. Why did he never end it?

Oh right, because he actually cared for that stinkin-

"Pin- Dipper! There you are, been looking all over for you. Getting used to this meat bag is still difficult." Grumbled the very demon Dipper had been talking about.

 

The demon wore nothing classy like he always did, instead just wore his yellow scarf, black shirt, black pants, and yellow slacks. Along with his black top hat which still floated atop his head.

 

_Two feet standing on a principle, two hands longing for each others warmth, cold smoke seeping out colder throats, darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go_

 

They were at it again. Back at home after their 'lovely' time looking over all of Gravity Falls.

"Do you even care, Bill? Is this all just some sick joke to you? Flirting around with other girls and acting as if I would fail to notice!?" Dipper shouted, stabbing a finger at the demon who only balled his fists.

"I wasn't flirting with them, Dippy. We were just talking, why do you always have to get so sentimental over this? We. Were. Just. Talking. You know I love you." Bill countered, walking over to the boy who only took a step back, however that did not mean the boy was backing out from this. All Bill wanted to do was calm the boy down, maybe hold hands and watching a movie, but of course things always had to be so difficult.

 

_It's spiraling down, biting words like a wolf howling, hate is spitting out of each other's mouths_

 

"Stop calling my Dippy! You always act like that's going to change something. I'm not a toy, Bill." Dipper said, glaring at the other who started to get upset himself. "You aren't Dipper. Not like how it was before, but come on. What do you think I feel when you're around Pacifica? Letting her hands be on your arm as you two walk, chatting it up to her. And don't get me started on Wendy, I still see you eyeing her." Bill spat back. How the two never seemed to stop in this, only once all their words, anger, _hatred_ , was quenched. "So? You're always around women. All. The. Time. And their just friends, unlike you, going around strangers and chatting it up with them, and don't get _me_ started on when you go to clubs." Dipper retorted. "Act as if it's the end of the world, and we've already been through that enough times because of you."

"Well how else am I going to get over these arguments we always have? Talk it over? So far that hasn't helped." Oh, Bill was finally done with this. He wasn't going to have this keep going on, no matter how much he wanted to prove it to the stubborn human. "I hate you, Bill. I really do." Dipper growled, storming out of the conversation before the demon could, leaving him shocked for once that it wasn't him.

 

_But we're still sleeping like we're lovers_

 

Dipper stormed up to his room, opening the door and shutting it on his way in. The boy crashed onto the bed, screaming into his pillow to break the fuse that kept sizzling, only then letting his breathing subside and turn on his side. When did all of this start going wrong? Right, when it had only been a week since they were together.

Just as he was closing his eyes, he felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling his back closer to who he knew as Bill. Yet he didn't speak, in fear that those surprising warm, protective arms would leave him back out to be with the cold bed. Keeping silent from the things that have gone so wrong.

Bill frowned, the back of the boy pressing against his chest, leaning his head in to rest at the crook of Dipper's neck and plant soft kisses down.

 

_Still with feet touching, still with eyes meeting, still our hands match, still with hearts beating..._

 

Bill moved a hand down to the boy's other, intertwining their fingers as he gave empty kisses to his neck.

Dipper cast a small glance to his lover, empty love in his eyes as he kissed the demon's forehead.

 

This is how their fights usually ended up, one of them on a bed or couch, or even just sitting under a tree and the other coming to give empty comfort in the silence of their emotions. Saying nothing to each other, both never saying it aloud but secretly wanting to keep this going, so that maybe, just maybe, things would work out.

 

But that was never easy when the relationship was between a mortal boy and a immortal demon.


	4. Ludo- The Horror of Our Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ludo- The Horror of Our Love
> 
> BillDip (Dipdop-Top Billy-Bottom)
> 
> Dipper finally decides that he's going to be the top, though his intentions for top as what he's learned from Bill will be far from sweet.

_I'm a killer, Cold and wrathful_

 

Two bodies were mashed up against the wall of Dipper's room, one of the places that survived the apocalypse.

Bill's chest was pressed against the wall, slammed against it as his heart seemed to beat faster, if such a demon like himself could even have one. And this was all because Dipper decided to try something new, something he didn't think that the kid had in him.

Dipper was spending no time in doing what he wanted, that was for sure. Wielding a knife, the blade of it plunged into Bill's back, slowly dragging down while Bill let out a small groan.

 

It felt so bad, yet it felt so good. And Bill certainly wasn't going to let this go.

 

Dipper ran the blade down, which inevitably also ripped the back of Bills white shirt, which the mortal then tossed aside to reveal the tone skin of the demon. He ran his tongue along the cut, tasting the delectable blood that seeped out.

 

_Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom_

 

Dipper pressed his clothed body against the demon, muttering things in his ear while dragging the knife to place another cut on the demon's back. The demon's back arching to mash the bodies closer up together. Light kisses placed all around the demon's neck, bites being placed here and their.

"Hey Pinetree, is it really going to just be like this?" Bill mused, turning his head to give a smirk, giving a laugh. Pain was hilarious, and he just so happened to not be able to help it.

Earning him a knife at the neck, slowly sliding against it, though not to where he'd get a deep gash, just a scratch really as Dipper pressed his lips against the demon's.

 

_I've murdered half the town, Left you love notes on their headstones, I'll fill the graveyards until I have you_

 

Dipper narrowed his eyes. Outside the window, lay countless headstones of all the people supposedly dead, well, turned into a giant throne that the demon he saw sit upon. Dipper wasn't able to save anyone, but at least he could do his damn hardest to hurt the guy, even when it only gained pleasure from the experience.

 

Their kiss became heated in no time at all, Dipper winning in their tongue wrestling and pulling away, a string of saliva between them which be wiped off.

He then pushed the demon down on the ground, sitting on his stomach and plunged the knife into the demon's stomach as he began to bite and suck on his neck.

 

_Moonlight walking, I smeel your softness, Carnivorous and lusting, To track you down among the pines_

 

Moonlight filled the room, illuminating the two bodies and the blood that trickled down the demon in the room.

Bill's golden gaze stayed on the mortal he allowed do all this to him. This tingling feeling... it was fascinating. And may he even say pleasurable, the masochistic demon simply bathing in the pain and pleasure a human could do with just a simple survival knife.

 

_I want you stuffed into my mouth, Hold you down and tear you open, Live inside you, Oh, Love I'd never hurt you_

 

Dipper trailed a finger over the cuts he placed all over the demon, lips pressing back on his neck, slowly parting to sink his teeth into the flesh. That tender flesh that was so easy against his teeth.

He tugged at the flesh, earning a few moans here and their.

The many cuts that littered the demon were read, some of which were deep enough to see the red, coiling flesh that held the inside of the demon together, and which Dipper had also found that the hat was also made of.

 

_But I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix, I will eat you slowly, Ohhhh~_

 

The mortal began to crave for lust himself, grinding their bodies against each other though he was clothed, the hand holding the knife dragging down the demon's side, skin and muscles splitting to spill out the red liquid it once housed. The boy only let out a small grunt to show his pleasure, now biting the side of the demons neck and ripping the flesh between his bloody teeth.

Bill's eyes dilated to slits, a clawed hand moving to the back of Dipper's head to push it closer against his neck as the other ran down the boy's back, ripping his shirt and throwing it to where his discarded, torn shirt was so that they both were shirtless.

 

_The horror of our love, Never so much blood pooled through my veins, Ohhhh~_

 

By this time both males were drenched in of each other, and themselves. The feeling of pain and pleasure mingling with each other, giving the two quite the show.

Demon and human mingling in such ways, the boy with his knife and the demon with his nails and unimaginable power.

Dipper ground their hips against each other, pants feeling tight yet keep himself under control as he ran the bloody tongue on the cuts, trailing up to the demons lips where the others forked tongue slipped out to meet his, teeth grinding and hands trailing.

_The horror of our love, Never so much blood_

The two lay, Dipper on top with his breathing slow as Bill was wide awake, hands draped lazily on the boy who caused quite the number all over his body. The blood drying out and sticking onto his bare skin, which then caught onto the human above him. His golden eye gleamed, head nuzzling into the crook of Pine Tree's neck.

 

Surely, their has never been so much blood for a relation like them, filled with the stuff and wasting it without a single care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot, kiddo, you got me into this song.


	5. Blood On The Dance Floor- Bewitched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood On The Dance Floor- Bewitched
> 
> BillDip (Angst)
> 
> Dipper finds that he was lulled into Bill's charms. And not in the best way one would imagine...

_You're attractive, little witch, you're beautiful your wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart_

 

Everything was burning. The forest, the town, the shack... everything was gone.

Oh, god, and the corpses of his family laid out in front of him. Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, Mabel...

 

And there he stood, facing against the demon that did it all.

The demon clad in a golden colored tailcoat, black pants and dress shoes.

 

_Enchanting words, little witch, you cast a spell mass destroyer, little witch, my beautiful apocalypse_

"Well, well, well, Pine Tree. So great to see that you could join the party. I was just starting to think you wouldn't come." Bill mused, taking a step forward.

Dipper took steps back, his eyes widened, his breathing becoming rigid as he fought back the tears that swelled his eyes from the death and betrayal. He should have known this all along, he knew this all along, yet he fell for him. And because of that, he didn't stop any of this from happening.

And here they were now, with the bodies of his loved ones placed out in front of him.

 

_You've got me bewitched 'cause I'm under your spell, oh ooh~ You must be a witch 'cause I am living in hell, oh ooh~_

 

"Bill, leave me alone." Dipper said, curling his fingers, the back of his foot catching onto one of the corpses legs and sending him falling. That was, until the demon grabbed a hold of his wrist, yanking him right up before he could, and right into his arms.

One of Bill's hands pressed against the back of his skull, keeping his head to the other's chest. "No can do, kid. Just face it, you've lost, and we can actually be together." There was a purr in the demon's voice, sickening.

Dipper struggled, trying to get out of the grasp of the demon with no avail. "Bill, stop, let go of me!" No, this wasn't right, Bill destroyed everything this world once had. The people piled up to a throne, those that weren't slaves to demons or worse.

 

_Now is the time, now is the hour, I am the magic, I am the power, oh~ All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night_

 

Dipper managed to escape his grip, now standing a few feet away from him. No, he wasn't going to accept any of this. This was not alright. This was hell.

 

The boy ran, running into the woods with Bill watching him. He just kept running, running away in the woods. Smoke was building up, branches of trees falling to the ground, the fire that latched onto it spreading, and blocking his back of turning back. He didn't want to anyway.

 

"Come on, Pine Tree! Won't you join the fun? You can't run away from me forever!" Laughter carried in the air, filling the air around the poor boy as he continued to run.

 

_I tricked you to fall in love, little boy, I played with you till I was done, like a toy_

 

After all these years he should have seen it. The demon who only tormented him with his games, sending him to the hospital since the sock opera, yet he fell hopelessly in love anyway. Why?

Look what happened because of that. His sister was dead, Stan and Ford, everyone was either dead or in a worse fate. But not him. No, instead he was condemned to this.

Bill was going to find him, that much he knew so very well. It was only a matter of time until Bill decided to cut this out and find him. And whatever is to be done, well, he didn't want to think about that.

 

_Heart in love, as I destroy the end of you (the end of me) So easily fooled little boy, to think it's true (I'm in love with you)_

 

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, but that wasn't the worst part. His feet were no longer touching the ground, no, instead he was hundreds of feet in the air. He was then let go, a scream ripped through his throat, his hands grasping at the air, as if there was something invisible there for him to grasp onto.

By the time he was close to falling on one of the trees, a hand reached out for him, grabbing him by his hand and pulling him, their bodies smashing once more.

"Pine Tree, you really have to stop doing that. Running isn't going to save you now. Give up, and think of just all you can have being with me. You have nothing left except for me. You wanted this, so why not continue?"

 

_You've got me bewitched 'cause I'm under your spell, oh ooh~_

 

From here, he could look around to see just that he didn't have anything else to go for. He wasn't able to save Mabel, wasn't able to save everyone else.

Dipper's gaze went from the ground below him, to back up at Bill. He was screwed either way, wasn't he?

 

"Bill..." He muttered. He didn't want to voice it. He didn't want to verbally say that he was giving in, but it seemed that he wouldn't have to.

Bill was smirking, leaning in as he kept them up in the sky. Their lips met, Dipper feeling only cold lips against his own.

 

And that was when he knew, that all hope for ever stopping this, was lost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, you humans sure do like BillDip
> 
> And I trIED doing angst, tips would be appreciated


End file.
